On a summer's breeze
by Moi-inconnue
Summary: Probably not very original, slow story. Inuyasha and Kagome were separated when the well sealed up. Will they ever meet again?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**On a summer's breeze**

_by Moi-inconnue_

It was a nice warm evening in August and time was passing slowly. He had finished work for the day and sat on a park bench watching people go by. Hardly anybody took notice of him. He had adapted to the times. And after all, this was an age were green-haired punks and white-faced goths were part of the everyday life. Thus, a young man in unremarkable jeans and shirt didn't attract too much attention with his long silvery hair. People rather cast a second glance at him because of his undeniably good looks and unusual amber eyes, suspecting the color was caused by contacts, for sure. Since humans only see what they want to see, he never had any real trouble hiding his ears, fangs and claws. He could fit in, hard as it occasionally was when the stench and the noise of the modern times threatened to overwhelm his keen senses. Then the parks were his oasis in the hostile environment, his resort when everything seemed too much to bear. Though that did not happen very often. He had grown into the new living conditions, as it were. 

He smiled when he thought of how dreadful the world had appeared when, long ago, he first popped up in these times, completely unprepared. Back then he could not imagine to live, and survive, in this kind of world, but here he was and quite used to the changes by now. Another wistful smile crossed his handsome features as he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the warm evening sun. What a pity, it had taken so long to get here... He wished he could have crossed the time barrier to be with her... 

But that didn't get him anywhere. He couldn't change the past and they couldn't have known that the well, their passage way between the feudal era and her time, would seal once she returned after completing the jewel of the four souls. He had tried to get through thousands of times, but finally he had been unable to deny that he would not see her again. He had never forgotten her, she was a constant part of his dreams. And in this case _never_ meant more than 500 years. Strange how it all came back right now. He usually tried to avoid thinking of the past since it was too painful to remember. The loss of his very first love, finding the one true love of his life only to lose her again due to circumstances none of them could control. And his friends... The first friends he ever had and the only ones who really knew who he was and still cared for him. They were long gone now. 

What was wrong with him today? He seemed to have a bad case of melancholy. He sighed and sniffed the air out of habit. Nothing unusual. His thoughts returned to the past. He would never admit it to his brother's face but if they hadn't reconciled he probably wouldn't have survived seeing Miroku and Sango grow old and die. Losing contact with Shippou when the kitsune had decided to finally grow up was another blow. And then those long lonely centuries... 

He wondered if the others would still recognize him. He hadn't changed so much in looks, though he might seem a little more mature, all in all he almost looked like he had back then with his boyish features. The changes in his behavior were much more apparent. He had learned to control his temper and time had taught him how to behave civilized among people. The way they had always wanted him to be. Usually he was too caught up in the present, in his work in the family business, owned by himself and his brother, to dwell on the past but there was something in the air this evening... 

Wait. On a soft breeze there was a familiar scent drifting by. But... that was impossible! He opened his amber eyes. No, he had to be mistaken. After all it had been so long since... It couldn't be... It was just because of his reminiscing about... _her_. He was slightly confused. But then it dawned on him. It might just be possible after all. All that was 500 years in the past to him... could just be the present or recent past to her, this was finally her time? He couldn't believe it but, before he registered it, his fine-tuned nose already followed the trail... 

To be continued... 

  
**AN:** _This was the start of my first try at a fanfic and I haven`t seen many episodes of the series, so please bear with me. Anyways, feel free to review._


End file.
